Not Forever Young, but Forever Yours
by DAYLIGHTCRAZE
Summary: Gibbs has an embarrassing secret he's keeping from his lover, but Tony refuses to be kept in the dark any longer. One-shot, slash, established Tibbs relationship.


**Warnings: Tibbs slash; M/M explicit sex.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS nor any of its characters.**

 **Feedback: Always appreciated.**

 **A/N: Sorry for missing some of the mistakes in this story. On a different note, for those of you upset for the retraction of the continuation of Stay, my apologies. Unfortunately, the amount of dislikes for the story outweighed the appreciation for it and as you may or may not have seen, I took a break from posting after the PMs became too intense. However, I am back. Hopefully, this story invites some old fans back and welcomes more. Thank you for all your kind words. They encouraged me to get back out there and keep those plot bunnies going. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a typical night for the two men; Jethro laying back on the bed with a book in his palms, and sauntering around near him was Tony gathering his things before laying down. At this moment, however, he was sporting a mud mask that happened to be an anti-aging remedy he picked up from the internet. He was almost finished with his nightly routine when he paused and began searching the bathroom drawers for something. Of course he had known that he wasn't the one that moved the bottle that used to rest near the sink, so he peeked his head out into the bedroom.

"Hey, Jethro?"

Not looking up from his reading, the older man offered a distracted grunt as a reply.

"Have you seen my night cream?"

Only now looking up from his book, Gibbs's eyes grew wide at one glance at the black goop on Tony's face. Not being able to help himself, he let out a bark of laughter, "Bottom drawer."

Tony stared at him blankly and asked, "What's so funny?"

"What is that on your face?"

As if it was the most normal thing in the world, Tony stated, "An Irish Moor mud mask."

"Ah," a nod as his head dropped back into his book.

Silence and then the sound of the drawer being opened was heard. Tony wondered why it was placed down there, but didn't voice his question. Instead, he rinsed the mask off with a cloth and applied a moisturizer, before shutting off the bathroom light and slipping into bed. A gentle sigh left him as he lay on his back, his hands folded behind his head. They had to return to work tomorrow after an all too short weekend and he wasn't so sure if he was ready to. Even though the team hadn't been on call this weekend, he couldn't help but feel as if he and Jethro barely interacted with each other. Tony had a few too many drinks with Abby, Tim, and Palmer during a Friday game night, so he ended up crashing on her couch until Saturday morning. When he'd returned home, Jethro was gone, a note left on the kitchen table that he'd "Gone fishin'." Tony simply smiled and cleaned the house, catching up with their laundry and such so they'd be ready for the long week ahead.

Turning over to face his lover, Tony gave a smirk while stealing Jethro's book and setting it behind him on the nightstand. When the older man raised his eyebrows above the rim of his glasses, Tony took the cheaters and set them in the same spot. Jethro chuckled lightly and shook his head as he watched the younger man crawl into his lap wearing a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Hey there," Tony gently rocked in the man's lap, moving his ass over the crotch beneath him.

"Hey back."

When nothing more of a reaction was given, Tony kissed the man's neck and nibbled all the way up to his square jaw.

"Tony," he lightly protested.

"What?" The younger man whispered, his lips continuing across the warm skin. "I feel like I haven't seen you all weekend."

"How do you mean?" Jethro said, resting his hands on Tony's hips. "We've seen each other all weekend."

"No, I mean…" The younger man pulled back, head tilting slightly to make his point without saying.

"Ah," Jethro gave a nod. " _That_."

Leaning forward in the man's lap, Tony kissed him first softly, and then demandingly. When their lips separated, and Tony attempted to go for his neck again, Jethro stated with a forced yawn, "Maybe we can sometime this week. I'm pretty tired tonight."

Tony inwardly cringed; one of his biggest fears was that they'd eventually be scheduling their sex. Pausing his efforts, he narrowed eyes, "That's what you said last time."

"I know, but not tonight." Another yawn, as he tried to reassure the man by stroking his arm gently.

With a look of disappointment, Tony was only able to hold back half a sigh as he climbed off his lover's lap and opted for the spot beside him.

"Hey," the older man said, spooning his lover from behind. "Why are you pouting?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"But you are—."

Pulling himself from Jethro's grasp with an exasperated sigh, Tony turned to face him, "Let's forget it and go to sleep." His arm reached out and turned the lamp off, sinking heavily back into the mattress.

"I didn't get upset when you were too tired for it."

"Yeah, that _one_ time."

Gibb rolled his eyes, knowing he would be safe to do so in the dark, "Let's try talking about this without getting an attitude."

"There's nothing more to talk about. I'm horny, but you're tired, so let's sleep."

Just this month alone, it had to have been the eighth time Jethro denied the man. Though it hurt to see him disappointed, he refused to further dissatisfy him with the real issue at hand. All Jethro could do was sigh as he gently took Tony into his arms, holding him, hoping it conveyed the love he had for him. Instead of feeling the usual warmth from the younger man, he was met with a chilled and unresponsive body. Pressing a small kiss into the man's cheek, and releasing his lover from the unappreciated hold, he chose to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling until sleep finally stole him.

* * *

Three o'clock in the morning was when his head came shooting off the pillow, startled by a disturbing noise. Upon sliding his hand across Tony's side of the mattress, it was known that the younger man was responsible for the disturbance. Swinging his legs out of bed, Jethro made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame, his eyes barely open, watching Tony dance around the room with his headphones in both ears, combining what appeared to be fruit into a blender.

"Tony?" He mumbled groggily. When there wasn't a response, he said the man's name a little bit louder. "Tony."

Continuing to bebop around the room, it quickly became obvious that Tony couldn't hear his lover's protests. " _I know you wanna bite this_ —."

"Hey!" He shouted, frightening the man just as bad as he had been startled earlier.

"Jethro." Taking out his headphones and peeling himself from the wall, Tony smiled, "Hi."

A glare.

Tony swallowed, "Shit, I woke you up."

A nod and then, "What the hell are you doing?"

The man's eyes cast downward, apologetically, "Making a protein shake, then going to the gym."

Jethro nodded and then walked back towards the living room.

"Wanna come?"

"No!"

"Your loss," Tony grumbled to himself as he plugged back into his music.

* * *

After a long while of tossing and turning, and not being able to reach a much needed sleep, Jethro began getting ready for the day by six o'clock. He sighed as he stripped down to enter the hot, steamy shower, hoping the stream would relax him. Its jets hit his back with just enough power, untying the knots the week had built up there. Sweeping his hands over his face and through his hair, stress began nagging at him again. The stress of his and Tony's relationship. He wasn't all too sure about being enough for the younger man. Recently, he'd always been too tired to please him… or _it_ was too tired to please him.

Setting his jaw, he glanced down.

No, he hadn't yet expressed the actual problem to his lover, fearing it would change their relationship, so he often opted for explaining it as being 'too tired.' But after denying him again and again, he could see the pain in Tony's eyes—it hurt him too. It hurt not feeling close to adequate for him. And he feared, eventually, Tony would get sick of that and discover solace in someone new and quite younger.

Often times, a relaxing shower could get him up and going with a couple, quick jerks, but at this point, he experienced nothing. His mind would hop off into another dimension, thinking the naughtiest of naughty thoughts about Tony and he would even groan to it, but nothing more than just that. His cock apparently wasn't getting the memos and he assumed the connection between his brain and dick kept being interrupted by something. Of course it didn't help that he was exhausted and stressed out ninety percent of the time over a case or work in general.

"Hey, lover." Tony's voice broke the loud thoughts swarming around him.

A half-hearted grin, "Hey back."

"Miss me?" His chin rested on Jethro's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his waist from behind.

A nod.

"Again, sorry for waking you up. I know how grouchy you can be when you don't get your proper rest."

"No problem."

A pause, "You're awfully quiet today."

"Just tired."

"You're sure that's all?" Tony began massaging the older man's tense shoulders, trying anything he could to relieve him. Jethro attempted to mask the flinch he gave upon being touched and instead, forced himself to relax into the younger man's hands. It felt amazing. They hadn't been this close in a while because of where Tony tried to lead it, but this time, it seemed innocent. The tension slowly released with each and every small circle pressed into his muscles. Sighing deeply, a small smile crept onto his face. Tony always knew how to make him feel better.

"Remind me when we get home to continue this," a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

Jethro moved to let the man get his chance underneath the water, but didn't have a response to his statement. When Tony found his eyes and smiled, he looked away, reaching for the shampoo. It didn't go unnoticed, but the younger man held back from commenting. With that, the rest of their shower was spent in silence. Nothing really needed to be said to each other at this point. As soon as he was finished, Tony quietly disappeared into their bedroom. Feeling guilty, Jethro bowed his head under the water and sighed. This was going to be a long week if they kept on this way.

Slamming off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist, he padded into the bedroom, watching Tony pull clothes on in a hurry.

"You're upset," it was a statement.

"No," a forced smile. "Just don't wanna be late."

"It's a quarter after six."

A pause and then, "I told Abby I was going to meet her."

Jethro didn't question it further. He merely walked over to the dresser, yanking on a pair of boxers and his typical white undershirt. Met with more silence, he watched Tony in the mirror, trying to gauge his demeanor.

"Are we okay?" He asked.

"You tell me."

Rolling his eyes and walking to the closet, he searched through different shirts that were hanging there, "Why wouldn't we be, Tony? I'm just—."

The sentence was stolen right out of his mouth with a curt growl, "Tired." After a while of the silence taking them over yet again, Tony began to feel guilty himself. He sat at the edge of the bed and looked over at Jethro, making eye contact with him in the mirror. "If you're too tired, maybe you ought to stay home today and rest."

A chuckle, "No."

"Why not? We've handled before with your absence. Everyone would be fine."

"Oh, I'm sure, but I don't need the day off." What he'd been meaning to say was that he didn't feel like spending a whole day by himself, forcing himself alone within his thoughts, reminding him how pathetic he felt. It was bad enough whenever Tony would attempt to get close to him, because he wanted to do was give in, but he _couldn't_. His body wouldn't allow him to.

"I say rest, but what I meant was just a whole day doing things that would relax you. Some woodworking or maybe even fishing? If you catch anything, I'll make a nice and healthy dinner for us."

"I'm fine, Tony."

"Well—." The man tried again.

"Enough!" Jethro bellowed so loudly, it even shocked himself. It had been quite a while since they'd gotten heated at each other. He sighed, watching Tony's expression deflate. As quickly as he could, Tony made himself look presentable and stormed from their bedroom.

Gibbs's shoulders slumped forward, wishing he could've handle that situation differently. He wasn't sure if he could man up and explain to the man he loved the real problem at hand, but he knew he needed to and fast. Throwing his suit jacket over his arm, he stepped downstairs, just in time to have Tony practically plow him over with a travel mug in both hands. Solving the issue fairly quickly, Tony handed one of the mugs off to him and walked away.

"Tony."

No response.

Planting himself in front of the door, Jethro forced the man's eyes to be trained on him. "Tony."

"What?"

"I didn't mean to get upset with you. You're just trying to help, I know that." Setting down his mug on the table near the door, he put both of his hands on Tony's face, "I don't tell you enough how much I love and appreciate you."

"And I love and appreciate you too, but you aren't yourself."

Gibbs meant to answer, but the words wouldn't come. His every thought for how to start seemed wrong and of course they had the time, but he didn't have the patience. Instead, he turned to get his mug, thankful for the gesture. Putting it to his lips, he sipped the hot brew to allow it to calm him down once more and buy himself time to think of a better explanation. Although, the calming effect of the coffee didn't make its way to Tony. The man still appeared worried, agitated.

"You've been acting strange lately," Tony added.

"Have I?"

An eyeball roll, "You gonna to tell me what's going on?"

"There's nothing to tell." Leaning forward, Jethro kissed the other man on the cheek, "Stop worrying."

Tony gave a nod and then took his own keys from the hook beside the door, silently letting the older man know that they were in fact driving into work separately. Tilting is head towards the ceiling, Jethro prayed the day would get better.

And his hope for the day to get better wasn't granted. They were go, go, go from the moment they stepped foot into the bullpen. However, mental energy placed on the case was a lot simpler than the brainpower sent on tangents about his and Tony's issues. As impossible as it may have seemed, case reports were done by the end of the day with five minutes to spare on their normal leave time. Tony slapped the report on his boss's desk with an unusual amount of hostility and it hadn't gone unnoticed by the other man sitting in the room. Tony was met with a frown from Tim, but he ignored it. Instead, he simply shutdown his computer, turned out his light and wished McGee a goodnight before leaving the office.

By the time he heard the front door close, his eyes opened to glance up at the clock on the wall. Shaking his head, Tony shut his eyes once more, allowing the hot, bubbly bath to ease his muscles. He first heard tired footsteps on the stairs and then movement in their bedroom. The older man had barely spent time in there as Tony knew he was making a bee-line for the basement. Uneasiness settled into the pit of his stomach as he sank further into the water. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They had always found a way to sort their problems out, but it seemed as if there was a roadblock in their way this particular time. Especially for the past six months, it felt as if they'd been growing more and more distant. As he poured alcohol into the glass that sat on the ledge of the tub, he threw it back just as quickly while nagging thoughts plagued him. He had long lost energy to keep his eyes open. By now, it was almost midnight and when he looked to the closed bathroom door, he shook his head. Standing in the tub, he pulled the plug and dried himself off. Swaying slightly, he reached out for the wall, having not known the effects of the alcohol until he needed to move. He hadn't known exactly how long he'd been standing there, struggling to center himself when the voice before him made him jump.

"Um, are you coming to bed?"

Through his daze, he could sense the worry in the older man's voice, though he wasn't sure why.

"No," he sat down on the edge of the tub. "Not yet."

"Come to bed, please?"

Tony asked quietly, "Why?"

Jethro folded his arms and leaned up against the door frame, "What do you mean 'why'? It's late and I want to lay with you. Just like any other night."

"Oh," was all he managed.

A shaking of his head, Jethro questioned, "Why would you feel the need to even ask me that?"

When Tony didn't reply and still remained seated, the older man shook his head again, chalking it up to the fact that the younger man had probably too much to drink. Instead of asking any more questions, he approached him cautiously with an outstretched hand, "Come."

Despite his confusion, Tony felt himself automatically take the hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. He hadn't been standing for two moments, before he felt his body sink into Jethro's, wrapping his arms around him.

"I miss you."

The frown came back onto Jethro's face as Tony pulled back and they locked eyes. Something had changed in his demeanor and he couldn't quite place it. All he knew was that before he could respond, Tony had taken his mouth hostage, delivering him the sloppiest of kisses. Whether it was because it was laced with the strong taste of alcohol or because Tony hadn't exactly done more than just smooshed his lips into Jethro's, he wasn't quite sure. At this point, all he cared about was getting the man out of the towel and into his pajamas. He tried to lead them towards the bedroom, but the younger man had his own plan. Apparently, the workouts Tony had been doing were paying off, considering Jethro found himself pinned up against the back of the door, while Tony assaulted his neck.

"I think it's time to take you to bed," he said.

Ignoring the protest, Tony palmed the man through his jeans with a smirk, "Yeah, it is."

Swatting the hand away from his crotch, the older man managed to open the door and pull Tony through it. He sat him on the bed while he walked over to the dresser to get him a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Phase one had been completed. Upon turning around, Jethro's shoulders slumped forward in a sigh. Tony was definitely out of the towel, but it wasn't part of the plan for him to be lying back, stroking his cock lustfully.

"Come," Tony motioned to his lover, his eyes slightly hooded.

Swallowing his envy due to the younger man being drunk and still being able to hold a hard-on, Jethro shook his head and got on his knees, attempting to put Tony's legs through the boxers. Instead, Tony sat up, his hand caressing Jethro's shoulder, a dumb smile on his face as he obviously hoped this was going somewhere else. He ignored it as best as he could when he slid the shorts up and over the man's hips, disregarding the obvious tent in them.

"Oh, c'mon, Jethro! I can't believe you're gonna leave me hanging again."

"You're too drunk anyways," a distracted answer while slipping the shirt over his head and pulling out each arm.

"Am not," said Tony as he pointed to his crotch.

Pulling back the blankets, the older man made sure Tony was comfortable, before he turned out the light. He threw the clothes he wore near the side of the bed and slid in beside his lover, only to become annoyed when felt Tony push his cock into his thigh.

An annoyed groan, "Tony, go to sleep."

"Can't. Too horny."

"I'm gonna go sleep on the couch." As Jethro made a move to get up, he felt Tony hold onto his arm firmly.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry… I'll behave."

If it wasn't for the genuine worry in the man's voice, Jethro probably would have done just that. But feeling bad about it all, he held Tony, spooning him from behind.

"Jethro?" The voice was small, and vulnerable.

"What is it, Tony?"

There was a long pause and just when Jethro thought the younger man was going to ask him the 'something' that obviously had been plaguing him, he was out like a light and snoring softly. He was so tired and achy yet even with his eyes closed, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. Keeping secrets was hard, especially when they told each other everything. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up the charade, smiling when his stomach was always in knots, denying Tony of his wants and needs. He thought about ending them, thought about it more often than not. It bothered him more than anything that he even let the idea pass through his mind. It seemed selfish, but he would rather him break it off with Tony, allow him to think he was just a bastard than to swallow his pride and face the problem head on.

A drawn out sigh left him and he rolled away from Tony.

* * *

A five mile run checked off for the day and healthy breakfast in his stomach, Tony was surprised that he was even able to get up this morning. After having a bit too much to drink the night before, he expected to feel a migraine begin along with nausea. By the time six o'clock had rolled around, he was already dressed and ready to go, however, he couldn't help but pause as he passed by the mirror. His feet stopped abruptly and he turned to look at himself. Immediately, his insecurities began to plague him, sticking out like sore thumbs. His mind would only allow him to believe that those anti-aging masks were working even though he still noticed the crow's feet continuing to spread at the corners of his eyes, or the lines on his forehead seeming to grow deeper and deeper. He ran his fingers through the top part of his hair, feeling thin strands and remembering the full head of hair he had at a younger age. Narrowing his eyes, he moved closer to the mirror, spotting more gray hairs. Without consent, he felt his shoulders slump forward. He wasn't so sure if this was something he could ever get used to. He wanted to appreciate himself, because after all, he was starting to trim down his frame, and gain a more muscular physique, but he wasn't sure if it'd be enough.

Enough for him.

His eyes found the sleeping man behind him, fixing on him through the mirror. For a moment, he sighed and stared, confused that the man had not yet been woken up. Also through the mirror, he found the red numbers on the clock and decided that he'd better drag him out of bed.

"Jethro, wake up."

One eye opened, and then the other followed, met with a set of green eyes above him. He smelled the after shave on the younger man, knowing he'd just bounced out of the shower. Squinting from the light and the sleep he'd just been yanked out of, Jethro asked, "Why?"

"We're going to be late."

Glancing to the clock, he paused, his eyes scanning the room as if in thought. Then, as if the words hadn't phased him, he shrugged and yawned.

Surprised it was the older man having trouble rolling out of bed instead of him, Tony sat on the edge and gently rubbed his arm, "You really are tired, huh?"

"'m fine," came the mumble, but his eyes remained closed.

"We either gotta get going now or you're staying here."

Whether the younger man believed it or not, Jethro actually tried to get up, but it seemed as if his body wouldn't follow the command of his brain. Every part of him seemed exhausted, but he would be the last to admit it. With every fiber in his being, he sat up against the headboard and forced his eyes open.

"Here," Tony said, taking the cup of coffee he set out earlier on the nightstand. Again, shocked that it didn't have its normal effects. The older man was quick to grab it, sipping it slow enough where he didn't burn himself, but fast enough where he was going to be awake and alert any second now.

"Okay," was all he managed as he slowly stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom. "Take your car, I'll just meet you there."

Though he was hesitant, Tony nodded and quickly made his exit.

 _Okay,_ he thought to himself. _Something was definitely off._

For the first time since they'd gotten distant, he actually began to believe that it wasn't because of him. That maybe, there was something else going on here, but he couldn't quite figure it out. It was no shock that the man was tired. He wondered if he was finally burning out after all this time. He had noticed the few extra lines on his face, the dark circles starting to form underneath his eyes. He felt bad about the pressure he'd been putting on the older man because he was only focusing on himself.

He pushed the front door closed, and his hand dropped from the door knob. Instead, he reached into his pocket, touching the speed dial and pressing the phone to his ear.

"Good morning, sir," he said as weakly as he possibly could, "Gibbs and I tried a new Chinese place last night and what a bad idea that was." Tony smirked, _rule number seven._ "If it's not food poisoning, I'm not sure what it is. We both have been fighting for the toilet all last night and this morning. Can you give us a couple hours to try and maybe sleep it off?"

" _Of course. Keep me updated," Leon answered._

As he was hanging up the phone, and slipping it into his pocket, he noticed the older man making his way down the steps. An intrigued look was on his face when he asked, "Who was that?"

"Vance," Tony answered simply.

Finding it odd that he wasn't called, Gibbs asked instead, "Case?"

"Nope. Bought us a few hours. We need to talk."

Jethro swallowed, but then masked the worry with a frown, "You called us in so we can talk?"

Tired of taking the concerned, worried, boyfriend tactic, Tony decided to take a different approach. "That's right," he nodded firmly as he pointed to the couch. "Now sit."

Visibly taken back by the man's tone and attitude, he knew he was serious and wasn't about to try and argue. Cautiously, he made his way to the couch, sitting on it and sighing as if it was the first time he'd sat all week. Just as slowly, Tony sat down beside him, rubbing his legs back and forth, hoping the friction would help him form words.

"Something's up with us. I want to know what it is." He was proud when he found himself cutting directly to the chase.

Attempting to buy himself some time, Jethro asked, "How do you mean?"

Tony shook his head, "You're not yourself… or maybe I'm not myself. But something happened between us starting about six months ago and I think we need to talk about it."

"Tony, I'm just tired—."

"No!" Tony shouted and sprung to his feet, "You are _not_ going to get by with just saying you're tired. I know when you're tired and this is nothing that I've seen from you before. You won't talk to me. It seems as if you don't even wanna be around me sometimes." He wasn't sure where the anger had come from, but it sure felt good to let it out. "I've tried everything! I've expressed my concern, I—I've tried to make myself look better and feel better so I can be good for you. I mean, hell, I'm not the hot piece of ass you got together with 2 years ago. I get that. But just tell me you don't want this anymore then. Being honest is better than whatever you're pulling here."

Just as angry, Jethro stood from the couch, "You really want to know?" He set his jaw when he saw Tony nod. "Alright!" He threw up his hands and suddenly, the intention to spill his guts out left him. The courage to say what needed to be said just flew out the window. Instead, he felt his cheeks redden, knew it could be seen too. Closing his eyes, he sighed and said, "I'm not enough for you." He felt Tony wanting to interject so he continued, "Tony, I'm gettin' old." Shaking his head and sitting back down, "I can't—I have tried everything and my… _equipment_ just isn't working how it used to, okay? There, I said it."

Tony didn't respond yet, merely thought the sentence over in his mind. He watched his lover steal a glance at him, before quickly looking away. There was a dead silence, wheels turning in Tony's head as he processed what the older man was getting at. All the times that he'd refused him, that he denied their interactions. _That_ was the reason?

A sigh left his own mouth as he returned to his spot beside Jethro, trying to come up with something intelligent to say. It took him a few moments, hoping that he could make the man settle back down and open up to him.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you're having difficulties getting it up?" When he saw the man nod almost imperceptibly, his body visibly relaxed, "Oh, thank god."

Head snapping into the younger man's direction, Jethro questioned, "What?"

"I thought," he shook his head and finished in a small voice, "I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"God, no." Gibbs turned to him and shook his head, "I could never not want you… I just don't know what's going on with me lately."

Out of nowhere, Tony wound up and slugged the man in the arm and after he was met with an indignant look, he shook his head, "You're my everything, Jethro." Facing him, Tony looked into his eyes, "Sure, our sex life is phenomenal—fireworks and _wow_ , but that isn't the only reason why I love you and want to be with you. You've got an amazing heart, you're strong and stubborn, but cute and funny and I just—I'd truly be lost without my soulmate. I hate that you withheld this from me, but I understand why and I'm sorry for pressuring you the way I did. I miss you is all."

A smile, "And I miss you, but I have no idea how long this is going to last. What if I can't…" He didn't even want to say. Tony gave him a knowing nod, conveying that he wouldn't need to finish the thought.

"We'll figure this out." Reaching out, he squeezed the older man's hand, "Together."

"I can't believe I made you feel the way I did," said Gibbs, shaking his head he traced the patterns of the lines on Tony's face. "I love every inch of you, every line, scar… just everything. I never meant to make you feel unwanted." He grabbed the younger man's face, kissing him deeply, with unguarded lust. His hand slid from one of his cheeks, down to his neck and further until gripping the side of now toned stomach. Without breaking the contact of their lips, he pushed his hand under Tony's shirt. Feeling the hot skin beneath his touch, he couldn't help but release a moan as his fingertips swept at the waistband of Tony's slacks.

"Hey." Tony pulled away, panting. "We don't need to do this. I can wait."

Hand still teasing the fabric of the man's jeans, Gibbs asked, "You don't want me to?"

"Of course I want you to—." His mouth opened when he felt the hand slip into his pants, closing around his cock. He tightly gripped the back of the older man's neck, and tried to continue, "But—."

The warm breath was at the shell of his ear, "But what?" He didn't receive a response, but judging by the way the man's fingertips dug into the back of his neck, Tony's sexual frustrations were worse than he'd originally led on. He freed the man's cock from his restricting pants and stroked him, gently bringing him closer to an earthshattering orgasm.

"Jethro," Tony's voice came out in ragged breaths, "I won't last."

"Good," he inhaled the man's hair deeply, "then don't."

He kept his movements slow and steady and it seemed to be doing the trick. Tony was holding on by a thin thread, mere seconds from diving off the cliff of ecstasy. His swung back, resting on the back of the couch. His quick pants turned to needy groans as his hips bucked into Gibbs's hand, wanting nothing more than to spill himself right there.

"I should've been there for you like this," Gibbs admitted, dipping his head in and kissing the now available neck in front of him as he increased his speed in steady increments. "Held you and had you just like this."

"Fuck," Tony cussed through a clenched jaw.

"Remind me how good I can make you feel, Tony."

"You make me feel…" He knew he was slipping through the cracks, could feel his whole body start on fire. "So _good_."

A growl at his ear, "Show me, Tony."

His hips gave one more jab into Gibbs's hand before his cock erupted with the familiar white and hot liquid. Tony let out a moan from deep within himself, a sound he'd missed making, a sound he missed being elicited from him. His body sank back into the couch after each and every surge flowed through him, causing his body to convulse sporadically through the after waves. Only then did he release Gibbs's neck, merely because he hadn't any strength left within himself to function. He wasn't sure how long he'd dissolved into a puddle in Gibbs's arms, but when he awoke, the older man had fallen asleep too, a soft smile on his face. Deciding that it was probably a good idea to rest, he tucked his still sensitive cock into his slacks and snuggled deeper into the older man.

* * *

He heard a phone ringing and he couldn't help the growl that escaped him when his eyes finally opened to dig it out of his pocket. Squinting, he glared at the screen to see that it was Vance calling. It took him a moment to ponder what day it was and where he was when it all came into sharp focus.

Putting his phone up to his ear, he cleared his throat, but still answered groggily, "DiNozzo."

" _Never heard back… it's almost quittin' time. Am I going to see you bright eyed and healthy tomorrow?"_

"I passed out right after that phone call this morning, Sir. I'll be fine tomorrow. However," he glanced over at his still sleeping lover. "I'm not so sure Gibbs will be."

" _Guess this bug was pretty strong then, huh?"_

"I don't think we'll be ordering from them in the future."

" _Wise decision, DiNozzo. Report to me first thing tomorrow."_

A frown, "Yes, Sir." He closed the phone and cautiously slipped it back into his pocket, careful not to wake the other man. They hadn't moved an inch since this morning, which shocked him. But because the man had barely had the chance to sleep, there was no way he was about to try to wake him up now. With that being decided, he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

The sun made its way between the small crack in the curtains, illuminating the living room, but the soft chirping of the birds was what actually awoke Tony the next morning. His eyes opened slightly, confused by what he was hearing. His eyes scanned the room, first at the couch they were still on and around the entire living room.

"What day is it?" he asked himself quietly.

His eyes were drawn to the arms still embracing him from behind, making him look to see the older man still fast asleep, gently snoring away. A soft smile played onto his lips as the memories of the day before came floating back. Placing a gentle kiss to the man's forehead, Tony gently slipped out of his grasp and made his way upstairs to the bathroom. He could believe the older man's need for how long they slept, but he couldn't think of one for his own, other than the fact that he'd been in a sex induced coma. Glancing down, he noticed the visible white stains on his shirt and slacks. A chuckle escaped him as he peeled the clothes off and headed into the shower. The warm water washed the sleep away from him even though, at that moment, he wouldn't have minded to wear it all day long. Ducking his head under the warm stream, he jumped slightly when he felt the familiar strong arms hold him from behind. A few kisses fell onto his shoulders and then at base of his neck.

"Good morning," said the older man, sleep still clearly in his voice.

"Yes, it is." Tony looked over his shoulder, happy to see the man finally appearing to be rested. "How did you sleep?"

A heavy sigh, "The best in about six months."

Sinking gently into the older man, Tony nodded, "Me too."

"Apparently, I needed that nap."

Head raising off of Gibbs's shoulder, Tony laughed, "Nap? More like hibernation."

Gibbs chuckled as he turned their bodies so that he was no underneath the water, "Call it what you will."

"Just so you know," Tony said after some time, his eyes fixed on Gibbs. "I bought you another day just in case."

Every bone in his body wanted to protest, but instead, he gave in without even a blink. "Okay."

Head drawn back, Tony smiled, "Okay, you'll stay home or okay you're going to do your own thing?"

Gibbs lathered himself up and grinned at Tony, "Okay I'm going to do my own thing and stay home," he winked and passed the bottle of body wash to the younger man.

Tony took it and pressed a kiss to his mouth, "Thanks."

Not fully understanding what the thank you was for, Gibbs nodded with another grin.

"For telling me everything despite your own shame and staying home to rest up oh, and of course," a smirk. "Showing me that I'm wanted."

The older man laughed, "I'll always want you, Tony. Whether he's in the mood or _not_."

"Tonight, when I get home, I'm gonna make us a really nice dinner and then I'll give you a warm massage before bed. Y'know? The one I told you to remind me about yesterday?"

"Ah," a nod, "of course. Well should I pick some things up from the grocery store?"

"No, no, no," Tony shook his head, lightly protesting. "Leave that all up to me, Jethro."

"You're sure?"

"Of course." His head peeked out, looking at the clock, "Ooh! I gotta hurry."

* * *

Rushing into the bullpen, Tony threw his backpack in its usual spot beside his desk without more than a wave to Tim and he quickly made his way up to Vance's office. When he passed by the man's secretary, she gave him a nod, so he entered. Sitting behind his desk, the dark man looked up from his computer to greet him with nothing more than a hand pointed at one of the chairs in front of him. Unbuttoning his suit jacket, Tony took the seat and tried to rest his nerves for he wasn't sure what was to come from this meeting.

"Agent DiNozzo," the man greeted him finally.

A nod, "Director."

"Feeling better today, I hope?"

Another nod, as he swung one of his legs to rest over the other, "Yes, sir."

"Good." Vance stood from his chair, buttoned his suit and came around to the front of his desk, standing near the other man. There was a slight pause, as it seemed he was gathering his thoughts to present the reason for this meeting first thing in the morning. With both arms folded at his chest, he cleared his throat, "It's probably a good idea that Gibbs stays home for today."

With a perplexed look crossing his features, Tony asked, "Why's that?"

One fist went to his mouth, again, lost in thought. After taking a deep inhale, Vance stated, "Whether he wants to admit it or not, he's getting old, DiNozzo. These all-nighters, tough cases, and countless cups of caffeine are wearing him thin. I don't want to see him crash and burn."

In his mind, he was thinking that Gibbs had already hit that point. It was sickening to admit that he'd never noticed until he wanted sex. It made him sick that Vance, out of all people, knew and he hadn't even heeded the warning when the older man kept pulling away from him. More importantly, it made him angry. Angry that he was supposed to be the man's support and lover and all he felt was like a selfish loser.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you this."

Tony looked over at him, expectantly.

"I think you, being his partner, both here and privately, should discuss with him about maybe taking it down a notch… and maybe you taking his place."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, "Me? You believe that out of all people, Jethro will take my advice? Especially when you want me to suggest that he what? Move to desk duty?" Getting up from his spot, Tony shook his head, "I don't think so."

"My concern is for his sake and the sake of the team. We can't risk other's safety—."

"Where are you pulling this from?" Tony was now not only showing his anger, but he was even raising his voice. "Last time I checked, he passes all his physicals with flying colors, he has passed any test you throw at us. Hell, he does better than all of us which makes him a damn good agent."

Not surprised by his loyal agent, defending Gibbs's six, Vance explained, "And I'm not disputing that he hasn't been a good agent. But it is part of my job to be prepared and I'm preparing for an incident out in the field which we can't afford."

"You say preparing; I'll say you're expecting. You're basing all of this on 'what ifs' which isn't your job—."

The Director's voice lowered menacingly, "My job is also to tell you what to do, not the other way around, Agent DiNozzo, so I would tread lightly with the next set of words that come out of your mouth."

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out evenly, Tony broadened his shoulders, "With all due respect, Sir, I'm excusing myself from this meeting." He buttoned his suit jacket and was almost to the door when he heard Vance say to his turned back, "I expect an update on this matter."

Tony turned the doorknob and was out the door the next second. He stormed into the elevator, when it began moving downward, he punched the emergency button and waited for it to pause. He couldn't figure out what was making him so upset. The fact that Vance had gone to him for this, the fact that Vance was making all of these assumptions or the fact that… he was right. At that moment, he decided it was a combination of all three things. He didn't know how to collect his thoughts to be able to think of a solution. He knew his lover was taking it too roughly, that eventually, he would burn out for good, but the thought of losing his boss, his mentor at work scared him. He knew he was ready to be on his own out there, to lead a team, but it still left him with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his gut. And who knew how difficult Gibbs would make it. He needed to call a meeting and call one fast.

* * *

Pacing back and forth worriedly, Abby's large, black boots made contact with floor under them with loud thumps. She fidgeted anxiously and impatiently while she waited for the others to arrive and for Tony to tell her what this emergency meeting was about. Tony had shown up moments ago, immediately suffering an interrogation from the goth. He had kissed her cheek, telling her not to worry and that'd she'd find out in a little while. The two people they were waiting for strolled in, first Tim and then Ducky, all curious about the call.

"Thanks for coming down, guys. We have a problem." Tony sighed as they all gathered around him.

"Where's Jethro?" Doctor Mallard asked, not giving Tony a chance to explain.

"He's out with a flu bug," replied Tim.

Tony had almost forgot that he made everyone accept the bad food excuse, hoping to save his lover from worried friends and more importantly, preserve the older man's pride.

"Still?" Piped in Abby, worriedly biting at her bottom lip. "That isn't like our silver fox."

"Must've been one foul bug. I've not seen the man for two days now."

McGee nodded, "Tony was sick with it too."

Looking at Tony as she frowned, "And you're better before Gibbs? That's not a good sign."

Frustration finally getting the best of him with all the chatting, Tony raised his voice, "Gibbs is fine. He's at home, in bed, sleeping. This is about something bigger than him getting food poisoning—."

"Wait, did you say food poisoning?" Abby's hands were now on her hips, "From where?"

"Yeah, I thought you said it was a flu bug?" Tim asked.

Rolling his eyes and continuing, "Director Vance wants him to step down."

They all looked at each other, wide eyes and perplexed glances.

McGee asked, completely missing the whole point, "Because of the food poisoning incident?"

Tony couldn't take it anymore, he connected the palm of his hand to the back of Tim's head, effectively delivering him the popular head slap that would've made Gibbs proud. Tim passed him an indignant look as he rubbed the sore spot.

"No, McGoop! Vance is concerned for the Bossman is getting older and worn out." His voice came out loud and deliberate, as well, a boss would say it. "He wants him to step down to reduce risk of an incident in the field. Even better news, he wants yours truly to deliver the news so that he doesn't have to."

"Reduce risk of an incident? Is he drunk?" McGee dropped his hand from his head, "Why would he say that?"

Shaking his head, Tony lowered his voice and spoke to the group even though his eyes looked faraway, "Jethro is burning himself out. We fell asleep together and he slept over twenty-four hours."

That earned an astonished look from Ducky, "That isn't like Jethro at all."

"Tony?"

Eyes finding the sad green eyes of the goth, Tony asked, "What is it, Abbs?"

"I think we all hate to admit it, but," she chanced a look around their group. "He has been looking a lot more run down than usual. I mean I can't think about what that's doing to your sex life."

A groan from McGee, "Ugh, Abby. Did _not_ need those visions."

"No one told you to envision us, Probie."

"I do believe you need to have a long talk with Jethro, my boy." Ducky nodded and pulled his arm down to speak into his ear, "Especially if he hasn't been able to perform lately." He patted the younger man's arm with a sad smile.

Tony's shoulders fell forward. He could remember when he was so excited to head home this evening and now all he thought about was having to talk about this and how much stress it would bring.

"If he's gotta hear it from anyone, it should be you, Tony."

Abby nodded, "I agree with Timmy. We all love him and support him just like you, but you have this softer touch."

"Just remember, Anthony. Jethro is quite hard one to talk to at times, but like the very few, remember you've managed to break down those walls."

Tony nodded, feeling himself become centered again. He smiled, glad that he called those people his family and happy he sought them for advice in this. Now, to get through an entire day, that was going to be a challenge all on its own.

* * *

Gibbs stood in the living room, a coffee mug in his hand as he watched headlights pull into the drive. He hadn't been able to relax after the first two hours Tony had gone to work. He made some progress on the boat and created other projects in the yard, but that was about it. He tried to take a nap, but the idea of sleeping alone caused him to be anxious. So, for the last four hours and some odd minutes, he'd been planted in front of the large window in the living room, waiting like a dog would for its owner to return. The door slowly opened and shut. The movements of the younger man seemed to lack energy. He heard one shoe slip off and it was a solid thirty seconds before the other one followed. Tony set his keys and wallet on the table near the door and when he entered the living room, he gasped when he was startled to see Gibbs standing there.

"Hey," Gibbs gave an amused smirk.

"Hi," Tony walked towards him, greeting him with a kiss. "I thought you'd be in bed."

"Nah," sipping his coffee, Gibbs sighed. "I slept enough earlier."

"Okay," heading over to the lockbox, Tony dropped off his side arm and badge, before heading into the kitchen to get a bottled water. As soon as he opened the fridge, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Damnit."

"What's wrong?" Gibbs came around the corner.

"I forgot to go shopping. I'm so sorry, Jethro. Work was busy and I—."

"Why are you sorry?" A smirk played across his face again, "We can order Chinese."

"Ha! I fell into that role so deep that the thought of Chinese right now makes me want to puke."

"Okay… pizza?"

Tony took a long swig from his bottled water and ran the hand that had gotten damp from the condensation through his hair, hoping it cooled him off. When he threw back almost all of it, Gibbs's head tilted slightly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," a shrug. "Just tired."

Gibbs's eyes narrowed immediately, the lie sounding all too familiar, "Something's bothering you. You were fine when you left this morning, so I'm going to assume it's with something at work."

Finding those curious blue eyes, Tony held out his hand and the older man took it willingly. "We need to talk about something."

An arched eyebrow as he allowed himself to be pulled to the couch. They both sat down and Tony smiled as he gazed at his lover, happy they got over one complication, but not exactly ready to bounce into another one.

"I'm worried about you, Jethro."

Gibbs furrowed his brows, wanting to interject, but he waited for the younger man to get whatever it was off of his chest.

"Recently, you've been running yourself ragged and I feel like this job is finally taking its toll on you. I'm seeing it wear on you emotionally and physically and I'm not so sure you're recognizing it."

"No, I recognize it. It's just part of the job, Tony." A shrug, "We all run ourselves into exhaustion."

"I know, I know. But I don't want to see you burn out like you just did these past six months."

"Trust me, these two days of recovery have done me well. I'll be fine, Tony."

"I know you will, but—."

Interrupting him with a rather snippy tone, Gibbs asked, "If you know, then why bring it up?"

"It's out of concern is all. Like I said, I worry."

"You don't need to worry about me."

A chuckled, "Uh, actually I do and I will. That comes with loving you. I mean you're not a young Marine anymore—."

"Ah, so you think I'm too old for this, don't you?"

Tony started to answer when Gibbs shook his head and stood from his spot on the couch, "You young agents can run around and beat yourselves into the ground, but I can't anymore because of my age?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Jethro. Please, calm down."

Raising his voice, balling his fists, and continuing to do the opposite, "Well then how did you mean it? Because it seems like you and everyone else are trying tell me I'm done when the only person that should be able to decide that is _me._ Especially when I kick both you and McGee's ass on any tests or courses we run through, you're going to try and give me the 'I'm worried about you' speech?"

Tony wondered who everyone was, but only for second as his anger boiled over and he shot up from the couch, "How dare you get upset with me when all I'm trying to do is help you and let you know that I care!"

"Help me? More like insult me!"

"I was stating a fact, not insulting you. Quit acting like a child."

"I'm going back to bed. Looks like my age is causing me premature drowsiness." He replied sarcastically as he stomped up the steps to their bedroom and slammed the door shut.

After a moment of feeling the anger pulse through him, Tony clenched his jaw and sat down on the couch. He should've just told him Vance was leaning on him, that it wasn't all his idea to make it a big deal. It was no doubt that he worried, but he never meant to hurt the older man's feelings by alluding to the fact that he was too old for the field. Hell, he'd even gone to bat for the older man, not as a lover, but both a coworker and a teammate. Making his way up the stairs, he opened the bedroom door to see Gibbs facing the window, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tony waited a moment, trying to think of a way to break the silence, but his head hurt from all the yelling.

"Coming to bed?" Gibbs asked softly.

Tony came to stand in front of him, looking down to meet a pair of sad eyes. He rested his hands on Gibbs's shoulders and the man placed his hands on the sides of his legs in return.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Jethro. I hope you know that."

A shrug, "It's alright." Staring at Tony's waist, the older chuckled sadly, "I mean it's true, right?"

"No, it's not and I should've just told you why I was stressed out earlier," Tony sighed.

A frown, "What do you mean by that?"

"The only reason why I talked to you about all of this is because Vance gave me a lecture today when I came in. I mean, don't misunderstand me. I love you and do worry over you, but Vance made it clear he has his own agenda here."

Gibbs nodded, "I should've known that." His eyes fell to his lap, "I mean he has a point. I've been exhausted for months, hell, I can't pleasure you the way you want to be." His gaze lifted, meeting Tony's sad eyes with a heavy look in his own. Never had Tony seen this level of vulnerability in the older man before. It worried him deeply. He felt as if this was all his fault and that if he hadn't brought up Vance urged him to, they could be sharing a nice, hot pizza, discussing each other's day. Tony knelt down and looked up into Gibbs's eyes, "That isn't your fault, Jethro., it's mine."

"Doesn't anyone understand that I think about this all time?" His eyes narrowed, "Doesn't anyone understand how much it haunts me to look in the mirror and barely recognize myself anymore? That I know my job is causing me to slowly waste away? That every time I look at your handsome face and think about how much I love you that I feel so pathetic and unworthy of your love? How is that your fault, Tony? It never was. It's just the reality of it all." He gave a half-hearted shrug. "I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you over everything that has been weighing on me."

He felt sick to his stomach, the words striking him deep and to the core. Swallowing away the emotion he felt burning at his eyes, Tony said, "You are not pathetic. You are _not_ unworthy of my love, Jethro. I've said it before and I'll say it again. You are my everything. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep. I'm not doubting you, I know you're a strong man and if you want to keep going until you can't, then you do that. I'll still worry about you, but I'll love you through it all. I refuse to let you carry this burden by yourself. I'm here, yours forever and always."

"Me too, Tony. I may not be forever young, but forever, I'll be yours." Gibbs could feel his eyes burning and he closed them, taking Tony by the face and pulling him up to his lips. When that wasn't enough, he yanked Tony on top of him as he fell back on the bed. Their lips stayed connected through the entire moment, both men wanting to make it last as long as it possibly could. Gibbs yanked Tony's white, dress shirt from his gray slacks that he'd not yet changed out of from work. He then pushed his hands up and underneath the thin fabric, scratching his nails against the sculpted muscles of his back. When his hand made a descending path, it slid in the back of Tony's slacks, grabbing ahold of one of his ass cheeks, squeezing it and doing the other the same. Tony moaned against the other man's lips, wanting nothing more than a repeat of yesterday, but he had a promise to keep. Sitting up on his knees, Tony began to pull the other man's clothes off, stripping him down to his boxers. He then did himself the same treatment, again, leaving his boxers on. He gazed down at the man he loved, admiring first his face and then the entire length of his body.

"Turn over for me," he whispered and the older man was quick to obey. When the older man settled on his stomach, Tony opened the dresser drawer, pulling out a bottle of lotion. He sat on Gibbs's rear end, and poured lotion into his palm. Rubbing his hands together, he warmed the liquid up before he started at his shoulders, rolling the kinks out of the muscles. Leaning forward, his eyes observed the deep red marking at his neck, remembering so vividly how hard he dug into the man. He rubbed a cautious finger over it with an apologetic tone, "I didn't realize I grabbed you so roughly."

"S'okay." He turned his head so he wasn't speaking into the mattress, "It doesn't bother me."

Tony slowly moved his hands up against the man's taunt shoulder blades, kneading the muscles in circles with the heel of his hand. He could feel Gibbs groan into the touch, obviously enjoying it very well. Applying more lotion to his hands, Tony repeated the earlier action, before moving his hands up and down both sides of his spine. He started making small circles with his thumps at the base of Gibbs's back and then ascending to his shoulders once again. This continued until he felt almost all of the muscles he massaged begin to release and relax. He couldn't believe how they felt now compared to the start of this. His body was risen up and then let down slowly, a smile creeping on to his face as he realized the older man had let out a deep sigh.

"Face me again," came the gentle whisper. Not as quickly before, Gibbs rolled over, looking up at his lover with a contented grin on his face. Tony kissed those smiling lips and began kissing him everywhere. His lips left warm kisses starting from the man's mouth all the way to the waistband of Gibbs's boxers. When he looked up, he could feel that the man had tensed, could see the flush coloring to the his cheeks as the unnerving look on his face intensified as he attempted to pull away the fabric of the shorts.

"Tony," he whispered.

"I wanna make love."

"But I can't—."

Shaking his head, Tony smiled, "Just relax."

The older man seemed to be reluctant, but after some time passed, he visibly relaxed, and gave his young lover a small nod. He brought up his hips when Tony went to slide the boxers from his frame. Tony pulled his own boxers off just a second after and then came to lay down on his stomach between Jethro's knees.

"Just as handsome as I remember," he gazed up into the blue eyes, before he went on with the task at hand. He slowly took the member into his mouth, missing how wonderful it made him feel. A soft hand came to the side of his face, caressing his cheek as he made love to Gibbs with nothing but deep love and tenderness. It'd been awhile since he'd given him pleasure like this, but never could he forget how the man liked it. He pulled the cock out of his mouth only long enough to lube up his finger, before returning his mouth to it while his finger gently circled the man's sphincter. Gibbs let out a soft groan as his hips moved slightly upward, letting Tony know he wanted it. Slowly, he slid his finger in, still continuing to move over the cock with his mouth.

"Fuck," Gibbs cursed to the intrusion, taking a second to remember what it all actually felt like.

Feeling it tighten around his finger, Tony paid some of his attention to the man's balls, sucking one in at a time before moving on the other. When some of the pressure released around his finger, he pushed it deeper until it was met with another contraction. His tongue played at the head of Gibbs's cock, licking the pre-cum juices from the tip. Whatever he was doing was driving Gibbs absolutely crazy. The man had long given up at watching the act and instead opted to rest his head back, enjoying all of the sensations at once. After some time of stretching him out, Tony was able to move his digit in and out of the older man, eliciting quiet grunts and groans as he continued his efforts over his cock. Tony became lost in the other man, lost in the feeling, and lost in his amazing sounds. He felt honored to be able to make him feel good and felt honored that man allowed him to see him like this and make love to him like this.

There was a tight grip on his shoulder, causing his eyes to open. Gibbs was licking at his lips, his whole body becoming red as sweat formed at his forehead.

"Don't stop, Tony."

Tony didn't dare stop. He continued with everything he had, his finger, going deep and gently teasing that sweet spot while his mouth stayed busy. He could feel the man tense up with every swipe against that spot with his finger and he smiled, quickening his actions.

"Oh, fuck. I think I'm gonna come."

He merely intensified each and every movement until he felt the older man tense a last time, this one leaving him shaking at the same time. Feeling the warm fluid hit his tongue, Tony swallowed without a second thought. His finger was still held hostage long after the man cock was done erupting. Only when he settled back down into the mattress and began breathing again, did the vice loosen around Tony's finger. He was completely void of all energy as he seemed to collapse into their bed, breathing hard and heavy. Tony had made his way up his body and smiled down at him, meeting sex-dazed eyes.

"Hey, there. You gonna make it?"

Gibbs chuckled and spoke through his pants, "Oh, yeah." He sighed and caressed Tony's face, "I don't think I've ever came without an erection. Amazing."

"Yeah?"

Leaning up to take his lips in a kiss, Gibbs nodded, "Thank you."

Tony pulled the blankets over them and settled in against the older man, "My pleasure."

His fingers moved up and down the arm that was draped across his chest, "I'm so grateful."

"Why's that?"

Pressing a kiss at the top of the other man's hair, Gibbs said, "Because I have you."

Raising his head, Tony smiled, "And I have you."

Gibbs sighed and pressed his thumb into the man's chin, sweeping it across his lips and then his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

He wasn't sure what time they'd actually fallen asleep that night. All he knew was that it was as restful as the day before. Nothing seemed to bother them anymore, except when they were pulled from the squad room by a phone call to be seen in Vance's office. Per usual, Tony had the Boss's six, entering the office only after the older man had. Similar to the day prior, Vance was parked behind his desk, barely offering a greeting and inviting the men to sit. Only when they remained standing did The Director lift his gaze.

"Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo."

Providing his usual greeting, Gibbs nodded, "Leon."

"Feeling better?"

Another nod, "Much. Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Let's."

"I'm not going to retire; I'm not going to be demoted to desk work. I will do my job, being that I am fit for the field, until I am incapable of remaining that way. Understood?"

Leon sized the man up, noticing that he'd gotten some sleep and most of exhaustion had vanished from his face within the past several days. Maybe he'd actually heeded Tony's advice and rested up. Not surprised at all that the older man told him what he was going to do, Vance shrugged, "Seems fair."

Tony frowned and then scoffed, "Seems fair?"

Gibbs passed him a look.

"Just yesterday, you were swearing up and down that he needed to be done."

"And I've changed my mind due to his presentation today."

Gibbs felt the younger man wanting to spit something else, but he slid him a look, silently telling him to stand down.

"You really gotta take care of yourself, Gibbs."

Deciding that the meeting was over, Gibbs headed towards the door without a response and Tony was again, right on his heels. They took the far elevator in silence to the bullpen and walked back to their work stations without a word.

"Everything good?" Asked McGee.

"Yeah, everything's good," replied Tony.

"Welcome back, Boss."

He received a nod in return and his head went back into his work, missing the small smirk that played across Gibbs's face.

Woken out of a dead rest, Gibbs tried to grasp what had broken him from sleep. There wasn't any sort of shrilling noise, and Tony was still beside him. He wondered if he'd felt someone entering their home, but that wasn't it either. A huge smirk played across his face and excitement hit him like it hadn't in such a long while that it had ached. Rolling over to see the red numbers of the clock illuminating towards him, he chuckled.

Three o'clock in the morning.

Turning back over to push himself into his lover, he whispered softly into his ear, "Tony, wake up."

The man remained still, obviously the day had knocked him out for sure.

"Tony," he tried again.

This time, the younger man stirred a little, mumbling in his sleep about being too tired to be bothered at this moment.

"Tony." Pressing soft, wet kisses into the man's neck, Jethro began slowly tracing first the man's side, before sending a palm down his chest and back up again. "C'mon wake up."

Picking his head up from the pillow, Tony glanced at the clock. "Jethro, sleepy time."

Pushing his hips into Tony's ass cheek, he made sure that the man knew why he was being woken up so early and he had a funny feeling that the younger man wouldn't object too much.

"Oh," he said through a groggy voice. Turning around, his famous grin seemed to illuminate the dark room, "Well, well, well."

"Can I make love to you?"

"God, please." Grabbing both of Jethro's cheeks, Tony planted a hard kiss on him as he crawled on top of him. "I'd usually prefer it soft and sweet from what hell it seems like we've been through these past six months, but I don't think I can handle that right now." He panted breathlessly, kissing the man again.

"So glad you agree." Sitting up against the headboard, Gibbs held the man in his arms as his hand came to the back of Tony's head. Forcing his lips against his ear, his voice lowered to a growl, "Because I plan to ravish your beautiful body."

A whimper, "I expect nothing less."

The speed of which he found himself naked and on all fours underneath the older man could've been easily compared to that of lightening. Just when he thought that he was going to be forced face down into the mattress, Gibbs embraced him from behind, pressing his chest into his back. He could feel himself slipping away with each and every quick thrust, but he didn't care. All he cared about was them, in this moment, no matter how long or little it lasted. Tony's moans only beckoned his climax to arrive sooner. He was holding on to merely a thread when he reached around, stroking Tony's cock hard and fast. Only when he felt the man tense around his buried cock and unleash a scream that seemed to shake the walls, did he allow himself to be catapulted onto the apex of this euphoric feeling. After he heard himself growl just as loud if not louder than his younger lover, he didn't know what had happened. His mind went blank, causing every limb on his body to release as well, leaving him to dissolve into the bed beneath them, still inside the other man.

"That was," Tony panted out first, barely getting his thoughts together.

"Uh-huh," the older man replied, just as breathlessly.

"Definitely worth the wait."

"Most definitely."

Tony had described their usual lovemaking as earthshattering with fireworks and _wow_ , but never really had they shared something as explosive as this. This was months and months of pent up sexual tension, along with constant neediness from both parties. This was the best sex either of them had ever been delighted to experience and even though it took a heavy amount of patience, they both decided that they'd wait all over again if they ever had to.


End file.
